1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to mobile communication devices and, more particularly, the present invention relates to mobile terminals capable of communicating in a data-only mode with a data network.
2. Related Art
Wireless communication service providers, as well as Internet service providers, face some difficult challenges as the various networks are increasingly modified to work together to provide seamless end-to-end call connectivity across the various platforms. Ever-increasing residential dial-up subscribers demand available modem (or ISDN) ports, or threaten to take their business elsewhere. To meet this demand, Internet service providers are deploying a large number of complex, port-dense network access servers (NAS) to handle thousands of individual dial-up connections.
The various types of service providers must protect against theft-of-service attacks by unscrupulous individuals with excess free time; they must verify subscribers' levels of access authorization; and for cost recovery, billing, and resource planning purposes, they may need to meter the connection time to the network. Furthermore, to provide maximum coverage to a growing roaming and mobile subscriber base, they may choose to pool their resources while retaining control over their subscribers' access, usage, and billing information. All these services require coordination between the various administrative systems supported by the dial-up providers in partnership with each other.
Traditional wireless mobile networks include Mobile Station Controllers (MSCs), Base Station Controllers (BSCs) and Base Transceiver Station Systems (BTSs) that jointly operate to communicate with mobile stations over a wireless communication link. Examples of common networks include Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks and Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks. Extensive infrastructures (e.g., ANSI-41 or MAP-based networks) exist in the cellular wireless networks for tracking mobility, distributing subscriber profiles, and authenticating physical devices.
To establish a wireless communication link, an MSC communicates with a BSC to prompt the BTS (collectively “Base Station” or “BS”) to generate paging signals to a specified mobile station within a defined service area typically known as a cell or sector (a cell portion). The mobile station, upon receiving the page request, responds to indicate that it is present and available to accept an incoming call. Thereafter, the BS, upon receiving a page response from the mobile station, communicates with the MSC to advise it of the same. The call is then routed through the BS to the mobile station as the call setup is completed and the communication link is created. Alternatively, to establish a call, a mobile station generates call setup signals that are processed by various network elements in a synchronized manner to authenticate the user as a part of placing the call. The authentication process includes, for example, communicating with a home location register (HLR) to obtain user and terminal profile information.
Next generation cellular networks that are presently being developed are being modified from traditional systems to create the ability for mobile stations to receive data. For example, many new mobile stations, often referred to as mobile terminals, are being developed to enable a user to surf the web or send and receive e-mail messages through the wireless mobile terminal. Accordingly, different systems and networks are being developed to develop such a capability and improve their operational characteristics. One example of a system that is presently being deployed with voice and data capabilities is the CDMA 2000 network. The CDMA 2000 network, however, is optimized for voice transmissions as it grew out of a voice network (IS-95A) and therefore is not optimized for transmitting data. More formally, the 1xRTT Standard defines CDMA operation.
One data-only network that is being developed is defined by the 1xEVDO standard. The 1xEVDO standard defines a timeburst system utilizing a 1.25 MHz carrier that is set at a carrier frequency that is adjacent to the frequencies used by the voice networks. In one particular network, a 1.67 millisecond (mS) burst is used for the forward link in the 1xEVDO network. The 1xEVDO standard data-only network is optimized for streaming video and other such data applications. The next generation of CDMA networks that are being deployed can communicate with voice and data networks but do not process data as efficiently as the networks formed according to the 1xEVDO Standard as well as other data standards.
The data-only 1xEVDO networks that have been previously described are not formed to interact seamlessly between the voice and data networks. Moreover, the data-only 1xEVDO networks do not have or utilize signaling system number seven (SS7) network components to assist with call setup, user and mobile station authentication, call routing, and feature delivery. The 1xEVDO networks are formed to carry data only and are not intended to include features and capabilities of wireless voice networks. The infrastructure of the 1xEVDO network is different and simpler than SS7 based voice networks (wireline or wireless).
Accordingly, present mobile terminals only provide some of these traditional voice network features and, in some cases, only in a rudimentary way. For example, the designs in the 1xEVDO standards only provide for user authentication, not terminal authentication. Thus, as in the days of older and archaic wireless voice networks, the inability to authenticate an access terminal or mobile terminal facilitates fraudulent activity by those that are so inclined. Moreover, without the ability of a network to authenticate the identity of a terminal that is using network resources, billing becomes more complicated and less reliable. Because traditional SS7 network components are not available, however, the infrastructure in the 1xEVDO networks do not support terminal identification. A need exists, therefore, for a system and method within a wireless data networks such as a 1xEVDO network, to authenticate the access terminal that is utilizing network resources.